Asphalt-surfaced roadways are built to facilitate vehicular travel. Depending upon usage density, base conditions, temperature variation, moisture variation, and/or physical age, the surface of the roadways eventually become misshapen, non-planar, unable to support wheel loads, or otherwise unsuitable for vehicular traffic. In order to rehabilitate the roadways for continued vehicular use, spent asphalt is removed in preparation for resurfacing.
Cold planers, sometimes also referred to as road mills or scarifiers, are machines that typically include a frame propelled by tracked drive units. The frame supports an engine, an operator's station, and a milling drum. The milling drum, fitted with cutting tools, is rotated through a suitable interface by the engine to break up the surface of the roadway. The broken-up roadway material is deposited by the milling drum onto a lower or first conveyor for removal from the underside of the machine. The material is then transferred from the first conveyor onto an upper or second conveyor, which transports the material away from the machine and over a nearby haul vehicle. The material travels up the second conveyor and falls off the end into the haul vehicle for transportation away from the jobsite.